Sword of Gryffindor
The Sword of Gryffindor was a goblin-made sword that was owned by the famed wizard Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a masterpiece made by the goblins, with a silver blade and a handle with egg-sized rubies gleaming upon it. The name Godric Gryffindor was engraved just below the hilt. The Sword and the Sorting Hat (both belonged to Gryffindor) are the only known relics of the four founders of Hogwarts not turned into a Horcrux. It is one of the few things that can destroy a Horcrux and Harry and his friends use it later. Forging of the sword According to Griphook, the sword was originally forged by a goblin known as Ragnuk the First. Due to a misunderstanding between goblin and human cultures, the Goblins persisted in their belief that the sword had been stolen, while the humans repeated their claim that the sword had been bought proper from the Goblins. The goblins claimed that Gryffindor had stolen the sword from the Goblins, believing that all goblin-made objects belong to the maker and should be returned after the original purchaser died. They therefore consider the sword to have been "stolen.""A transcript of a web chat with J.K. Rowling" from The Leaky Cauldron History 1993 It is unknown what uses Godric Gryffindor put this sword in during his possession, but the sword was said to appear whenever a true Gryffindor was in need of it. In May of 1993, the sword materialized inside the old school Sorting Hat when Harry was inside the Chamber of Secrets. Harry then used the sword to kill Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk, which was hiding inside the bowels of the Chamber. This caused the sword to be imbued with basilisk venom (since goblin-made items only imbibe what makes them stronger) and hence gained the ability to destroy Horcruxes. After the events of that year, the sword resided in the Headmaster’s office. 1996 During the summer of 1996, Albus Dumbledore used the sword on the Gaunt family ring, which was one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. The sword cracked the stone in the ring, making it no longer a Horcrux. 1997-1998 Before he died, Dumbledore entrusted the sword to Harry in his will. However, Rufus Scrimgeour claimed that the sword was not Dumbledore's to give away, and refused to give it to Harry. Dumbledore placed an identical copy of the sword in his office, because he knew that the Ministry of Magic would try to confiscate it, and hid the real sword in a hole in the wall behind his portrait. Sure enough, the sword on display in Dumbledore's office was later taken by Rufus Scrimgeour for examination. When the sword was returned to Dumbledore's office, students Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood attempted to steal it for Harry. Following that incident, Severus Snape passed the counterfeit sword to Bellatrix Lestrange, who stored it in her Gringotts vault, thinking it was real. Upon discovering where Harry and his friends were camping out, Dumbledore's portrait instructed Snape to give Harry the real sword without Harry knowing that it was Snape, in case Voldemort found out through Legilimency on Harry. Snape deposited the real sword in a frozen lake in the Forest of Dean and left a Patronus to guide Harry to the sword. When Harry tried to retrieve the sword, Salazar Slytherin's Locket closed around his neck and attempted to strangle him, sensing that its destruction was near. Ron Weasley came to Harry's rescue, retrieved the sword from the lake and used it to stab into the locket, destroying the Horcrux. Later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were captured by the Death Eaters and sent to Malfoy Manor. Harry and Ron were imprisoned in the cellar along with Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Mr. Ollivander and the goblin Griphook while Hermione was being tortured and interrogated by Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix demanded to know where the trio came into the possession of the sword, thinking that they had broke into her vault for it. She summoned Griphook to verify the sword, and at Harry's request, Griphook lied and said that it was a fake. When Harry and the rest were saved by Dobby to Shell Cottage, Harry asked for Griphook's assistance to break into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts, as he suspected another Horcrux was hidden within it. Griphook, impressed by Harry's respectful treatment of the house elf, agreed to help on the grounds that he would be given the real sword as payment. Harry agreed reluctantly. When their break-in was discovered, Griphook seized the real sword and ran with it. But even after he took the real sword, after the news of Harry, Ron and Hermione's break-in of Gringotts got to Voldemort, the Dark Lord fired Killing Curses at the Gringotts personnel and even Griphook himself. The sword vanished from Griphook's hand. In the Battle of Hogwarts, the sword reappeared in the Sorting Hat for Neville Longbottom and he used it to behead Nagini, Voldemort's snake and his last remaining Horcrux, rendering Voldemort a mortal man once more. The sword was last mentioned lying beside Neville in the Great Hall following the conclusion of the battle. The sword and the Sorting Hat are the only remaining relics known of the four founders of Hogwarts, as the others were destroyed by 1998, while Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk was destroyed in 1993. Powers Being goblin-made, it has qualities found in only goblin-made artifacts, such as the power to imbibe only that which strengthens it, and repel dirt and other mundane substances. As Harry used it to slay a basilisk, the sword was impregnated with the Basilisk venom, enabling it to destroy Horcruxes as Basilisk venom is one of the ways to destroy them. The sword has a connection with the Sorting Hat, another possession of Gryffindor. It will come to the aid of any Gryffindor who requested help while having the Sorting Hat with them, regardless of the sword's present location. Neville Longbottom managed to pull the sword out of the hat in 1998 even though it was supposed to be under Griphook's possession at that time. According to Albus Dumbledore, only a true Gryffindor could have pulled the sword out of the hat. Behind the scenes *The role of the sword in the ''Chamber of Secrets'' film is much the same as in the book; however in the PC and PS2 versions of the video game based on the film, the sword has a long range attack; a ball of light (PC) or lightning (PS2) which can be launched from the sword. *The Gryffindor sword is featured in the hand of the goblin Griphook on the front cover of the UK version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. The sword is also featured on the front cover of the German version of the book. *An illustration of the sword can also be seen being held by Dumbledore before Chapter Eighteen in the American version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. In this image, the sword has a curved blade, like a scimitar, while in the film it is straight, like a knight's sword. *The sword was used twice in the series (by Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom) to kill snakes: Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk and Nagini, respectively. This may symbolise Godric Gryffindor's enmity with Salazar Slytherin, who was closely associated with serpents. This may also have been an homage to the courtly tales of heroes "slaying dragons with swords," (e.g. Saint George). *It is unknown how the sword would have been destroyed, had Voldemort turned it into a Horcrux. *The sword is the only one of the main relics of the Hogwarts Founders that is not a Horcrux. Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup and Ravenclaw's Diadem are the other relics, but are also Horcruxes. *Since the sword becomes impregnated with Basilisk venom, which can destroy Horcruxes and can only be healed by Phoenix tears, this gives it a slight similarity to the poisoned sword in the Shakespearean play, Hamlet. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)It is partially seen in glass case to the left of Dumbledore's portrait *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' See also *Sorting Hat *Helga Hufflepuff's Cup *Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem *Salazar Slytherin's Locket Notes and references External links *[http://www.noblecollection.com/catalog/product.cfm?id=NN7198&catid=21 A $39 replica of the Gryffindor Sword used in the Chamber of Secrets film] http://www.blujay.com/?page=ad&adid=3770917&cat=7070000 Category:Articles related to Horcruxes Gryffindor Sword Sword Sword Category:Items bequeathed in The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Category:Gryffindor House Category:Albus Dumbledore's possessions Category:Harry Potter's possessions